


Kiss You All Over

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: fic_promptly, Kissing, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s been dreaming about doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Kissing their lover all over,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> Sort of follows on from 'A Change Of Plans'

“Dee, what do you think you’re doing?” Ryo wriggled, not really trying to get away, but dammit, that tickled!

“Shhh, I've dreamed about this.” Dee’s voice was a husky whisper, the words breathed out against Ryo’s skin between the butterfly kisses he was raining down on him. “I’m gonna kiss you all over.”

“You’re crazy! Ohhhhhh!” Ryo’s head fell back against the pillow and he moaned softly. He felt like he was melting as sparks of pleasure shot through every nerve in his body, the sensations seeming to converge and pool in his groin. Dee could reduce him to helplessness so easily it was unfair; Ryo had no defence against this tender torment.

Dee’s lips trailed from his neck, along his collar bone, down his arm to the tips of his fingers, then back up, across to the other arm and down to his fingertips once more. Ryo shifted, hips stirring, painfully aroused already just from the gentle brush of lips on his skin. Dee wasn’t using his hands at all.

Kisses peppered his chest, with Dee lingering on the hard nubs of Ryo’s nipples for a few seconds, giving each a quick lick before moving on, over his ribs and down his sides to his hips, then along his right thigh to his knee, calf, ankle, toes… Ryo wriggled in earnest, his sensitive sole unbearably stimulated, and Dee took the hint, kissing his way back up on the inside of Ryo’s leg, jumping across to the other before he reached the top and drifting downwards once more. 

A whimper of frustration was torn from Ryo’s lips. “Dee, Please!”

“Hush, baby, I’ll get there.”

Moving to the outside of Ryo’s left leg, Dee gave it the same treatment, making his way slowly up the trembling limb to Ryo’s left hip and across his belly, pausing to dip his tongue into Ryo’s navel, and relishing the shudders that wracked his lover’s body. “There, did I miss anything?”

“Deeeeee!” The impatient protest came out as more of a whine. Soft puffs of breath against his skin and a slight shaking of the bed told Ryo that Dee was silently laughing. “Bastard!”

“Okay, okay! What d’you want me to do?”

“You know what I want!”

“Say it!”

“Dee…”

“Just tell me. I’m not gonna move until you say the words.”

Dee shifted slightly so that each breath brushed Ryo’s erection, making him harder than ever. “Dammit, Dee, suck me off!”

“All ya had to do was ask!” 

Smug bastard! Any retort Ryo might have made went straight out of his head as Dee grasped his cock and deep-throated him. Ryo’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned, fingers digging into the bedding as if to anchor himself against the tides of pleasure rushing through his body. He was so turned on by now that it didn’t take long, the heat and suction of Dee’s mouth working his hyper-sensitised length tipped him over the edge in a matter of minutes, and he bucked off the bed with a yell as he came, collapsing back onto the mattress utterly spent, twitching and shuddering as he rode out his orgasm. When he came back to himself, Dee was smirking down at him.

“Oh, I’m good.”

Ryo smiled dreamily up at his lover; he had to agree.

The End


End file.
